


Día 1: Suéteres.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Reto de 31 días de APH invernal. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig ya es un niño grande. Gilbert tiene que encontrar puntos medios y prometer venganza en el camino,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 1: Suéteres.

— Póntelo —Insistió Gilbert.

Su hermano menor puso morros y el corazón de Gilbert se derritió ante tanta ternura.

— No quiero —Insistió también el pequeño.

Gilbert había quedado a cargo de su hermano menor hacía un par de veces y era su primer invierno juntos. Ni una sola vez había tenido que lidiar con enfermedades infantiles pasajeras desde entonces y no pensaba empezar ese invierno, no su primer invierno juntos, era una persona demasiado genial como para permitir que su adorable hermanito se enfermara.

— Si tú no usas uno yo tampoco —Declaró el pequeño Ludwig.

— Pero yo ya soy grande —Y es que no hacía tanto frío, solo estaba siendo sobreprotector. El sistema inmune de los niños es más delicado que el de los adultos, que ya han desarrollado anticuerpos a base de enfermarse varias veces durante sus largas vidas. Los niños no tenían eso y caían enfermos con facilidad si no eran bien cuidados.

— Yo también soy grande —Se levantó de puntitas para llegarle a lo más alto que pudo a su hermano, que no era ni por asomo más arriba de la línea de cintura de Gilbert.

Gilbert suspiró. No estaba bien discutir con su hermano menor. Tenía que ser adulto y enseñarle quien mandaba.

Pero es que era demasiado adorable como para no verse tentado a ceder. Aun así, su salud estaba ante todo. Debía llegar a un punto medio.

—Si yo me pongo el suéter ¿usarás el tuyo? —Ludwig asintió con vehemencia.

Gilbert revisó en el armario y sacó el primer suéter que usaría ese año. Era una sudadera roja con un águila en la espalda. El de Ludwig era un suéter tejido en color verde. Se sentía demasiado navideño con eso y algo avergonzado.

Pero al fin podría salir a comprar las cosas para la cena sin preocuparse de que a alguien le diera neumonía.

“Lo que hago por amor” pensó de camino al supermercado con su hermano pequeño de la mano.

“Te las voy a cobrar todas cuando seas mayor” Declaró en su mente.

Y, años después, lo cumpliría.


End file.
